The present invention relates to a bicycle tire pump, and more particularly, to a structure for connecting the head to the non-circular cylinder of the pump so as to have a strong connection between the head and the cylinder.
Referring to FIG. 5, a type of conventional bicycle tire pump includes a non-circular cylinder 41 and a head 40 which is attached to the cylinder 41. The non-circular cylinder 41 includes two circular tubes connected side by side so that there have  are two passages defined in the non-circular cylinder 41 with two sets of piston device  devices (Figure  not shown) respectively received in the two passages. The head 40 has a valve received therein and communicate  communicating with the two passages so that when operating the two sets of the piston device  devices, pressurized air will flow through the valve. The head 40 generally is connected to the non-circular cylinder 41 simply by way of gluing, and the gluing area between the head 40 and the non-circular cylinder 41 is limited so that the head 40 tends to disengage from the non-circular cylinder 41. Once there has  is leakage defined between the head 40 and the non-circular cylinder 41, the bicycle tire pump is functionless.
The present invention intends to provide a structure for connecting the head to the non-circular cylinder of the bicycle tire pump, wherein a connecting member is securely received in the head and a bolt having a passage defined therethrough extends through the cylinder to be fixedly connected to the connecting member so as to provide a strong connection between the head and the non-circular cylinder. The present invention is designed to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional tire pump.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bicycle tire pump comprising a cylinder having two passages defined therethrough which are separated by a board, two openings respectively defined in a top of the cylinder and communicating with the two passages. Two pistons are respectively and movably received in the two passages.
A head is mounted to the top of the cylinder and has an outlet defined in one of two ends thereof with a valve received in the outlet. Two ways are defined in the head and respectively communicate with the two passages. A bolt extends through one of the two passages and is threadedly connected to the head, the bolt having a longitudinal passage defined therethrough which communicates with one of the two ways.
An object of the present invention is to provide the bicycle tire pump having two passages defined in the cylinder and the head mounted to the cylinder, a bolt extending through one of the two passages and threadedly engaged with the head to securely connect the head to the cylinder.
Further objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.